The present invention relates to a wringing device in particular for fringed strips for cleaning floors.
Devices for wringing fringed strips used to clean floors are known. Among them, a device is known which is substantially constituted by two rollers with mutually parallel axes which face one another. The fringed strip is inserted between said two rollers, which are moved closer to one another, and one of the rollers is actuated with a rotary motion about its own axis, while the other roller can rotate freely so that the strip is pulled so as to pass between the rollers, thus wringing it.
This type of device has the disadvantage that it requires the disassembly of the strip to be wrung from the implement which supports it. Furthermore, due to its structure, the use of particular trays for collecting the liquid produced by the wringing is required.
Devices are also known which can perform wringing without requiring the disassembly of the strip to be wrung.
One of the devices of this type is constituted by two rollers which have mutually parallel axes, a first roller being freely rotatable about its axis, the second roller being instead oscillatable about an external axis, which is parallel to the roller axis, so that it can be moved closer or away from the free roller, and can be actuated with a rotary motion.
The movement of the second roller and its rotation are obtained by means of a single lever which, by means of a gear transmission system, causes oscillation of the second roller about the external axis and its rotation. The fringed strip is inserted between the two rollers and is wrung by means of the rotation of the second roller, which induces a rotation of the first roller in the opposite direction.
This type of device, although it achieves an excellent wringing, has the disadvantage of being mechanically complicated, which leads consequently to high manufacturing costs.